G O O D D A Y ! ?
by Yana ano baka
Summary: warning: little bit OOC but swear. it's funny. :


**G O O D D A Y ! ?  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own la Corda D'oro or anything but the plot

Special thanks to: Apricot-chan and Pepo-chan. :D

* * *

Again, as i wake up, i feel duties and responsibilities hugging myself again. Just like how I feel everyday. but today is different. Not like other days when i thought that the sun shines too bright on my face, now i feel like it's a blessing that today was given to me once again.

_Though everything's the same inside there's something real_

As my mother call out my name for breakfast, I again thanked God for giving me today. When I can finally taste my mom's pancakes with out it being cold and left in the microwave that when I heat would explode. no, no, it's a good day.

_ A faith which causes me to change. _

Could it be that I grew sexier or more handsome than before that's why I am happy?

I walked to my comfort room putting a clip on my hair to wash my face, i looked to the mirror and i feel i grew younger. I smiled again. I smile so rarely that I don't even remember how to. but that's not the thing. My face is so smooth. Like a marshmallow.. wash wash wash..splash on my face, cold water waking me up from dreams to reality.

I got my uniform and put my blazer on before washing my face again and put my 'moisturizer'; that my mother gave me.

Well, i think it's making my face more handsome to look at.

_ A spark is gleaming in my eye like diamond stars that fill the sky_  
_ I think a smile says it all_

maybe the reason I feel happy is that because i smiled first thing in the morning, which gives out healthy positive aura around me...hm?

_ A smile says it all _

my smile will make you gays ..so watch out dudes, gays..

_The conversation presses on_

People greet me as I walk to Seiso hoping there, it would all be ok..very much ok.

"L-Len?" Kahoko asked as i smiled at her, she blushed. Damn, am I that handsome? I laughed to myself.

She blushed as I smirked, wow. I smirked! I wonder if I look 'hawter' when i smirk..

_ As miles pass below, she said I have to let you know_  
_ You seem so different to me_

"Do you have high temperature?' She asked me as she pressed the back of her palm onto my forehead. Girls really want to touch my precious soft and smooth face don't they? "'suuure. let's go with that" I said as she blushed even more.

_ There is a joy inside_  
_ The love of God is all I know from which this could originate _

Thank God I smiled to make this day really great.

_ With one smile I could see, the faith we share inside _

She smiled "Len, are you really Len? I mean are you awake?" She again cupped my face as girls stop by us and blush. Do we make a good couple? I know right? Kahoko and I do..then i nodded,

_ And I know that something's different today _

_ I see what a smile can say about me_

Ryoutaro then passed by, he stopped. Men, are they becoming gays? Am I really THAT handsome?

See? He even blushes as Fuyumi ran as soon as she can to mention that she was blushing, Keiichi stopped, Kanayan's lips parted his jaw dropping, Manami walked by blushing, ..come on, dont tell me even Aoi and Etou?

Man..wait, where's Kazuki and Yunoki. oh there, Yunoki-senpai stopped his car in front of us, his windows down, no girls tried following him after being amazed about my beauty. His eyes glued on me as he blushed..

_ I know that words are not always what speak_

"LEN!" The loud voice I can clearly remember..indeed it's Kazuki-senpai? isn't he chanted about my handsomeness today? Shall I declare myself the new King of the campus and not yunoki?

_ Sometimes it's not what I say _

"Yes?" I turned around as he stopped running. His eyes bulged as he looked at me..his eyes almost falling out of their sockets.

"Wait." he counted his fingers and looked curiously at me. Why?..I wonder why.

_ That the world around me seems to understand_

the people around me and Kahoko blushed. I twitched my eyebrows not knowing what he was doing and counting about about...

He went to me, whispering...

BLUSH.

_"As far as I am concerned, today isn't Pajama day. You wore the wrong pants. You still have your pajama on.." _

SHIT.

* * *

Thank you for reading please review :)

I know it's ooc but yeah, i love the song so i made this story. Please tell me your insights about this.

* * *

**_'Hawter' is 'Hotter' (from Apricot-chan's dictionary) XDD_**

* * *

**_"Suuure. Let's go with that" -Pepo-chan's line :D_**

* * *

Thanks,

Ever loving author,

**Yana no Baka '-'**


End file.
